


Wardrobe

by Larxicana



Series: Wild's Magic Shop AU [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Friendship, Humor, Linked Universe, Prompt - Clothing Swap, Wild's Magic Shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larxicana/pseuds/Larxicana
Summary: A collection of ficlets for the prompt "clothing swap!" Summarize at the top of each chapter.Tags will be added as more fics are added.





	Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> Not only will Ravio take your money, but he'll take your hoodies too.

Legend sat heavily slouched on the living room sofa with his feet on the edge of the coffee table, watching Saturday morning cartoons with a cup of coffee resting against his hip. The original Scooby-Doo was on at the moment. Today was their day off and Legend had planned to make the very most of it – by sitting on the sofa and watching mind numbing amounts of television.

From the corner of his eye he saw movement, glancing up to see Ravio walk out of the hallway and towards the kitchen. Legend frowned at the hoodie he was wearing, “Hey!” He snapped, causing the other merchant to turn around and look at him with slightly wide eyes. “Come on, man! That’s my fucking hoodie! You have like a million of your own!”

Ravio shoved his hands into the pockets and pushed down as he leaned forward, “But I like this one!”

“I don’t care! I’m sick of you stealing my hoodies! Wear your own damn clothes!”

“But this one is super soft and warm and it smells like that new cologne you got.” Ravio lifted the front of the thick jacket to his nose to smell, then lowered it to speak. “You can have it back when the smell goes away.”

Legend made a face, “I won’t want it back after you stink it up!”

The other gave him an unimpressed look, “It’s not going to stink. I always wash them before I give them back. Besides, I know how much you like the smell of the laundry soap, so I don’t know why you’re making a fuss.” He waved a hand and turned to disappear into the kitchen. Legend grumbled into his cup about stupid thieving roommates.


End file.
